School buses typically have a row of multiple window assemblies along the sides of the buses. Such window assemblies typically include a frame that includes four aluminum side frame portions that are screwed or fastened together at the corners of the frame. The window panels, typically one fixed window panel and one movable window panel, are retained within channels along the frame portions while the frame portions are fastened together to form the window assembly. Seals or beads may also be provided around the perimeter edges of the window panels to reduce water intrusion into the bus. The assembly of such window assemblies requires multiple components and is labor intensive. Also, in order to install the window assemblies to the school bus, the window assemblies are attached to an interior portion of the school bus from inside the school bus. Because of the multiple components and the assembly and installation processes, often leakage occurs at the window assemblies.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a window assembly for a school bus that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.